1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for removing odors from toilet bowls and, more particularly, to apparatus for subjecting gases attendant a toilet bowl to ultraviolet radiation and ozone.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Conventional flushing toilet bowls used throughout the world release odorous gases into the room upon use. A common solution to this problem is actuation of an exhaust fan to exhaust air and gases from the room through a ceiling mounted exhaust fan. Such exhaust fans may also be located in the walls of the room. These exhaust fans cause odorous gases to flow around and about an occupant and his/her clothing and some of the gases may permeate such clothing and hair of the user with socially unacceptable results. Moreover, the odorous gases are almost never exhausted completely by the time a user opens the door and some of the gases migrate therethrough into an adjoining area.
One of the most unpleasant effects of odorous gases is that a subsequent user of a toilet is often subjected to the presence of the gases which emanated from a previous user.
When a conventional toilet is flushed. A fine mist or aerosol is often created. Such a mist or aerosol will contain potentially harmful bacteria and viruses that will migrate throughout the adjacent area. This creates a potential health hazard to a subsequent occupant entering or within the adjacent area. Test results indicate that such a mist or aerosol may be present for up to two hours.